happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Doki Doki Ai! Pretty Cure
Doki Doki Ai! Pretty Cure (ドキドキ愛！プリキュア Doki Doki Ai! Purikyua), loosely translated as "Heart Pounding Love! Pretty Cure", is a Japanese Magical Girl anime which is created by CureHibiki. Unofficially produced by Toei Animation, this series is the sequel of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, the ninth anniversary of the Pretty Cure series. This series premieres on February 2, 2020 with the themes of love, friendship and royalty. Story : Doki Doki Ai! Pretty Cure Episodes The fives girls, Aida Mana, Hishikawa Rikka, Yotsuba Alice, Kenzaki Makoto and Madoka Aguri, and their assistant helper, Regina, have only spend one year of their lives, living it normally like normal girls do, well almost normally. They still transform into Pretty Cure here and there to save people's lives. But when Marmo and Ira appear once again with new generals and a new ruler, the girls are forced to actually transform into Pretty Cure and protect Trump Kingdom and their city once again. But, a new mysterious power appears along the way, shocking the five Cures and also..Regina herself. Together the six girls battle the new Jikochuu kingdom with "love" in their hearts and also a bit of royalty too. Characters Cures Aida Mana (相田マナ) / Cure Heart (キュアハート) - Mana is the bright and energetic leader of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is now in her third year of middle school, along with Rikka and Makoto and still is a person who believes actions speak louder than words. She is terrible at singing but wishes to overcome it with the help of Makoto. As Cure Heart, she still represents the heart but is granted new attacks to help her fight the new Jikochuu team. Hishikawa Rikka (菱川六花) / Cure Diamond (キュアダイヤモンド) - Rikka is the childhood friend of Mana and Alice and the Oogai First Middle School student council secretary. She is not afraid to speak her mind and is still quite honest and blunt and is not afraid to speak her mind. She has passion for studying, and because of that, she is known as the genius of her grade. As Cure Diamond, she still represents the diamond and is also granted new powers. Yotsuba Alice (四葉ありす) / Cure Rosetta (キュアロゼッタ) - Alice is a student at Nanatsubashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She is childhood friends with Mana and Rikka and she is a kind, sweet, talented and gentle person. As Cure Rosetta, she still represents the clover/club but is also granted new powers that help her become much stronger. Kenzaki Makoto (剣崎真琴) / Cure Sword (キュアソード) - Makoto was once the royal guard of Trump Kingdom but is now just like Mana and the others. She stills mourns over Marie Ange's lost and is seen always near Ai-chan. She creates songs for Ai-chan and is a super-idol and is said to be very responsible and stubborn. As Cure Sword, she still represents the spade and like the others, she is granted new powers. Madoka Aguri (円亜久里) / Cure Ace (キュアエース) - Aguri is the calm, wise Cure of the team who is often quite strict on the other girls. She is the sister of Regina, but think that she is the twin sister of Regina. She has a big sweet tooth and often says "Bravo" when she eats something she thinks tastes good. As Cure Ace, she represents the heart and crowns and she is also granted new powers with the others. Regina (レジーナ) / Cure Joker (キュアジョーカー) - Regina is the "twin sister" of Aguri who is in her second year of Oogai First Middle School. She is a spoiled and selfish girl but like Aguri, she has a huge love for sweets. She loves Mana and whenever she has the chance, she clings to her. She transforms into Cure Joker in Episode 15 and she represents circles and stars. Mascots Sharuru (シャルル) - Sharuru is Mana's rabbit-like fairy partner. Much like her partner, she always works hard and has a passionate heart. Sharuru can also transform into a human, taking the form of a young middle school student. She ends her sentences with "~chari!". Raquel (ラケル) - Raquel is Rikka's dog-like fairy partner. Much like his partner, he is the reliable one of the group and he can also transform into a human, taking the form of an elementary school student. He ends his sentences with "~quel!". Lance (ランス) - Lance is Alice's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest of the mascots and is a little bit spoiled. He takes the form of a kindergarten student when he is a human. He ends his sentences with "~lance!". Dabyi (ダヴィ) - Dabyi is Makoto's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent and the calmest of the mascots. She acts as Makoto's manager when in her human form and goes under the names of "DB". She ends her sentences with "~dabyi!". Ai (アイ) - Ai is Aguri's baby-like fairy partner who starts to grow older from Episode 16 and onwards. She is slowly taught by Joe and the Cures how to speak and is called "Ai-chan" by the girls. Joy (ジョイ) - Joy is Regina's fox-like fairy partner. She is always seen happy and has a heart full of happiness. She can transform into a human who looks Regina's age and goes under the name of Mikan (みかん). She ends her sentences with "~joi!". Trump Republic Okada Joe (岡田ジョー)/ Sir Jonathan Klondike (ジョナサン・クロンダイク) - Joe is the president of Trump Republic who is very sweet and was once the knight of Trump Kingdom. Every once and a while, he becomes Sir Jonathan Klondike and fight alongside the Cures to battle the Jikochuu Group. Villains The Jikochuu Trio (ジコチュートリオ) is the new group of Jikochuu Kingdom which consists of three people, who appear together in Episode 1. The trio all wear a ring on their right pointer finger that they use to summon a Jikochuu and trap/hurt the Cures. The members are: * Ira (イーラ) - The only human male of the team and is also the youngest. * Marmo (マーモ) - The eldest of the team who seems to be the second in-command and always has to look after Bel. * Priscilla (プリシラ) - The new member of the trio and is the new leader of the team. She is very bossy and spoiled and seems to have a rivalry with Regina and Aguri. * Bel (ベール) - The ex-member of the group who was turned into a rat at the end of the last season. He still likes to suck on a lollipop. The Jikochuu Helpers (ジコチューヘルパー) is a group consisting of two people. The are just as strong as the trio and they both appear in the same episode but like to fight the Cures alone. They are banished from Jikochuu Kingdom when Queen Rikoteki gets sick of their constant failures. The members are: * Fabio (ファビオ) - * Mort (モート) - Jikochuu (ジコチュー) - The monsters of the series, who had also appeared in the last season. Queen Rikoteki (クィーンリコテキ) Items * Lovely Commune (ラブリーコミューン) - The transformation device for the Cures. The Cures can also use it to use their attacks. * Cure Loveads (キュアラビーズ) - The transformation item for the Cures. They can also put it on their Lovely Commune to activate their attacks. * Love Eyes Palette (ラブアイズパレット) - The transformation item for Cure Ace. * Heartful Mirror (ハートフルミラー) - Cure Joker's transformation and attack device. * Royal Cupid Arrow (ロイヤルキューピッドアロー) - The main weapon that the five Cures use. * Six Royal Cards (シックスロイヤルカード) - The collectable items that the Cures have to collect. Locations * Trump Republic (トランプ共和国) - A world that Joe rules. It was once called the Trump Kingdom. * Oogai First Public Middle School (大貝第一中学) - The school that Mana, Rikka, Makoto and Regina attend. * Nanatsu Hashi Academy (七ツ橋学園) - The school Alice attends. Trivia *This is the first sequel to have a new Cure appearing who doesn't have a name like Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose. *This is the first sequel to air many years after its prequel aired. *This is the third (unofficial) sequel in the Pretty Cure history. *Like the other sequels, the series goes for around 48 episodes. *This is the first sequel to not have the Cure's outfits change but instead, they gain a power up in magic. *Like Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, the Cures are searching for cards. Gallery 480px-996509_539491929420953_943608898_n.jpg|Doki Doki Ai! Pretty Cure Poster 1 480px - Cureheartmain.jpg|Aida Mana & Cure Heart 480px - Curediamondmain.jpg|Hishikawa Rikka & Cure Diamond 480px - Curerosettamain.jpg|Yotsuba Alice & Cure Rosetta 480px - Cureswordmain.jpg|Kenzaki Makoto & Cure Sword 480 px - Aguri.Madoka.Ace.prof.PNG|Madoka Aguri & Cure Ace Regina.(Dokidoki).full.1647833.jpg|Cure Joker Cure_Heart Ai.png|Cure Heart's stance Cure_Diamond.png|Cure Diamond's stance Cure_Rosetta.png|Cure Rosetta's stance Cure_Sword.png|Cure Sword's stance Cure_Ace.png|Cure Ace's stance Stage2.Sharuru.PNG|Sharuru's stance Stage2.Raquel.PNG|Raquel's stance Stage2.Lance.PNG|Lance's stance Stage2.Dabyi.PNG|Dabyi's stance Ai-main.png|Ai's stance Category:Doki Doki Ai! Pretty Cure Category:Sequels to Canon Series Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:CureKanade